Changes
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: Entendió que no tenía que seguir sufriendo por quien no la valoró nunca. Cambió, aunque no pudo deshacerse de todos sus sentimientos... La muerte era la única salida, la única forma de escapar...Sasusaku -Oneshot-


**_Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**

* * *

**

**Changes**

_¿Quieres saber? Cambié, y cambié mucho. Ya no soy la nena estúpida de antes, la que te seguía todo el tiempo e incluso besaba el suelo que pisabas. Ya no te idolatro, porque para mí eres un idiota._

_Las cosas cambiaron muy rápido, ni te imaginas cuanto. Ninguno de nosotros somos los mismos que una vez conociste._

_La aldea en sí progresó, mejoró; todo lo contrario a mí._

_Me quede estancada en mis doce años, cuando te fuiste. Tu recuerdo me seguía a donde vaya, y me intenté quitar la vida a causa del dolor… pero el dolor que me causaba con cada corte, no era nada comparado con la desolación de mi alma… alma en pena, que clama por la luz que alguna vez tuvo y que se le arrebató._

_Me fuiste matando de apoco sin proponértelo… Te encantaba torturarme, y lo lograste._

_Tu frialdad de años atrás la prefiero, porque al menos me hablabas… Pero ahora ¿Qué tanto cambió?_

_Regresaste. Volviste por los que una vez te expresamos nuestro amor incondicional y te apoyamos en todo, brindándote cariño a cada paso. Pero no volviste solo, lo hiciste acompañado; esa zorra teñida, colgada de tu brazo como sanguijuela, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Un vaso repleto de traiciones, de mentiras, de desamores y decepciones… de venganza y dolor._

_Te vi y me miraste, y en ese segundo vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Cada parte de mí moría completamente esta vez al saber que ya no tenía esperanzas._

_Mis ojos, tan odiosamente expresivos, delataron al instante cada punzada de dolor que me atacaba ese momento. Dirigiste tu mirada, vacía y fría, hacia otro punto en que en ningún momento nuestras miradas se cruzaban; me sentí usada y sucia, por tantos pensamientos puros y cariñosos que te dediqué toda mi vida. Me califiqué de idiota, porque sin duda lo era… ¿Sasuke Uchiha conmigo? ¡Por dios, es más probable que me dé un paro cardíaco ahora!_

_La tomaste de la cintura y la besaste, mirándome esta vez._

_Mi visión se volvía, lentamente, borrosa. Las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos amenazaban con salir, y mi corazón amenazaba con explotar…_

_Cada latido parecía el último, porque me daban dolor… inexplicable y profundo._

_Me alejé y corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, necesitaba despejarme y relajarme… misión imposible. ¿Relajada en un momento así? Tarado el que lo cree._

_Pasé dos días y dos noches llorando por ti. Dos días y dos noches que me lastimé incesablemente, esperando poder pasar con eso toda la angustia; quería dejar que la angustia fluyera y se perdiera con cada gota de sangre que caía… que **ingenua.**_

_Pero ya no más…_

_Pasaron casi cuatro semanas desde aquel día… traté de llevar una vida normal desde entonces, pero se me hacía imposible._

_Resolví que la mejor opción era mi única aliada…_

_--_

_Ahora te estoy escribiendo esto, aunque probablemente no lo leas; porque quizás lo tires por ahí, ignorándole completamente como a mi persona._

_Pero ya no importa, porque ya no sufro._

_No sufriré más, es una promesa._

_Quiero aclarar ante todo, que esto no es por ti, tarado. Eres una maldita escoria, la piedra en mi zapato. Porque destruiste todo lo que tenías y mucho más. Que te quede en claro, que esto lo hago por mí… por mi propia felicidad…_

_Quise cambiar, y te olvidé por completo... ¡Era todo mentira, una blasfemia! La cruel realidad que intentaba ocultar bajo el vil maquillaje que cubría mi rostro, seguía intacta como el primer momento. Cada sentimiento permanecía, como en el principio, cuando comenzó el calvario... Pero ahora ya no es lo mismo, todo cambió. A pesar de que mis intentos por negarlo fallaron, y mis emociones me traicionen una vez más, cambié; levemente, quizás, pero lo hice... Porque ya no soy dependiente de ti, porque, aunque te siga amando, no me interesas... _

_--_

_Y desde ahora ya no existo… ¡Felicidades, señor Uchiha!... Espero, realmente, que seas feliz; que puedas restaurar tu clan, que crezcas y madures, y mueras de viejito… solo así podré volverte a ver… hasta entonces (y por más que intente esconderlo) te amo, y te amaré por siempre_

_TU Sakura._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sasuke lloraba desconsoladamente, sosteniendo en sus manos la carta de su eterna amada…

Aunque lo tratara como lo tratara, ella siempre le amaría… él lo sabía…

--

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa descansaba sobre el suelo, y a su lado estaba Sasuke. Él depositó un casto beso en las frías líneas carmesí de ella…

--

El kunai que sujetaba no tardó ni un segundo en clavarse en su pecho… y él se fue, pero no sin antes anunciar una última cosa:

_Ahora no tendremos que esperar tanto para volvernos a reunir… Esta vez no tardaré en confesarte lo que siento; esta vez no te perderé, no lo permitiré… _

_Ya no tendremos impedimentos para amarnos, Sakura._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos, besos. **


End file.
